


I Doubt You're Interested in a Lecture

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: The Other Regan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early, short conversation between a newly minted Herald and the Inquisition's Commander.  Takes place early on at Haven – some in-game dialog included</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Doubt You're Interested in a Lecture

She bumped into him, quite literally, as she made her way back to Haven’s main gate. She was carrying a pile of pelts that she’d manage to obtain from an abandoned cabin in the nearby woods and didn’t see him. How she managed to avoid all the flailing blades and shields was anyone’s guess when the pile of fur obscured her vision. “Andraste’s ass, I’m so sorry, Commander. I didn’t see you –“. She quickly tried to extradite both herself and Cullen from the mess while hiding the embarrassed blush. 

“It’s all right, Herald,” Cullen replied with a smile, working to help her gather the dropped items. “Are you ok? Nothing injured?” He looked at all the furs and couldn’t help but ask, “What are all these for, anyway?” He had to fight to hide the warmth that filled his cheeks when their hands accidentally touched. He was surprised to feel his heart skip a beat; surely it was just his imagination.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she murmured, ducking her head. After a brief pause, she explained, “I found them in an abandoned cabin. Adan wanted the former tenant’s notes, and when I saw these, I couldn’t just leave them there.” She shifted the pile in her arms, nearly losing her balance again. Cullen reached out and plucked more than half the pile away, offering to carry them for her. Smiling gratefully, Regan took a moment to try and stop her suddenly racing pulse before continuing. “It seems like more people show up every day, and they’ll need to be kept warm. And if there are some that are unusable for that, I’m sure our blacksmith can use them for armor and weapon bits.”

“True enough,” Cullen agreed, motioning for her to lead the way. He followed behind her, spending almost as much time watching her rear as watching where his feet were going. “We’ve received a number of recruits lately; locals from Haven, some pilgrims.” He paused, swallowing as his mind wandered to places he was sure it shouldn’t in regards to the Herald of Andraste. Clearing his throat, he tried to laugh. “None made quite the entrance you did.”

Regan laughed, shrugging slightly as she finally passed her pile of furs off to a Chantry sister. As she helped move Cullen’s pile to another sister, she flashed him a teasing smile. “At least I got everyone’s attention.” 

“That you did.” He found himself unable to look away from those vibrant violet eyes momentarily. They danced; there was no other word he could think of to explain what he saw behind them. When she smiled, really smiled, her entire face lit up. 

She blushed under his scrutiny, unable to find any words for a moment. Her gaze was drawn to his smile. Such a simple thing, but it brightened his face; and that scar … she had no idea how he’d received it, but she had the sudden urge to plant several small kisses there. She shook herself free from her imagination and eventually asked, “What about you? What kind of entrance did you make?” They headed away from the Chantry, slowly walking back towards his men.

“Nothing as spectacular as yours, my lady,” he replied with a grin. He was startled at the urge to reach out and take her hand, settling for looping his thumbs in his sword belt instead. “I was recruited in Kirkwall, not long after the mage uprising began. I saw first-hand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now, it seems we face something far worse.”

Regan nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. It was kind of nice, just walking with him. He was a rather refreshing change from most of the others. She was still trying to get a read on Solas and Vivienne seemed far too rigid for her liking most times. Leliana was always so secretive, though given her title, it was expected. Josephine was nice enough, but Regan could only handle so much talk about nobility and court intrigue; it was one side of her upbringing that she hated. There was something about Blackwall that seemed … off; she had no other word for it – he was hiding something, she just didn’t know what. Cassandra was tolerable, but it still felt like she blamed Regan, just a little, for everything that had happened. And Sera … She couldn’t think of any word to describe Sera other than random. Varric was the only other person she seemed to enjoy being around with any regularity. “The Conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky - things aren’t looking good.” She sighed softly and kicked at a rock in the snow, not expecting it to fly up and hit a branch above her, causing it to drop a pile of snow on her head.

“Which is why we’re needed,” Cullen said, fighting back a laugh as he reached out to help brush her off. She looked so cute, sputtering with indignation at snow. “The Chantry lost control of both the templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act while the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There is so much we can –“. He realized that he was growing more animated, building up to an impassioned recruiting speech. Somewhat embarrassed, he cut off, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “Forgive me. I doubt you really were interested in a lecture.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. She found it endearing, the way he was so passionate about the Inquisition’s cause. Knowing that he had been a templar, it made more sense now. And she found his enthusiasm appealing, and a more than a little adorable. “No,” she replied, smiling. “But if you have one prepared, I’d love to hear it.” In truth, she’d be happy just listening to him speak more; there was something about his voice she found attractive.

He was caught off guard slightly. Most people didn’t want to hear a lecture, about anything. But here she was, acting all interested. He chuckled softly, nervously trying to fill the silence. “Maybe another time,” he answered, finding himself lost in her eyes as her smile lit up again. Maker, that smile was dangerous. “I … ah …”. He looked around, nervously clearing his throat. “There‘s still a lot of work ahead …”

“Commander!” A runner came jogging up to the pair, waving a piece of parchment in his hand. “Commander, Ser Rylan has a report on our supply line; he would like to speak with you.”

He noticed the disappointed look on her face, finding himself both surprised and pleased. It seemed she might actually enjoy his company. “As I was saying,” he laughed, slowly moving away from her. He took the parchment from the runner, glanced at it and sighed. “I will see you later, Herald,” he finally said with a smile before sauntering off, feeling her eyes watching him.


End file.
